This Is It
by Lilypad214
Summary: So after the finals, Jesse finally gathers enough courage to ask Beca out on a date. Maybe it doesn't go exactly as planned... Just a little one-shot I wrote. Hope you guys like!


This Is It

Jesse's POV

As we walked out of the auditorium, already being the last ones to get on the bus back to Barden, I stole a glance at Beca but she caught it and looked back at me, amusement playing in her eyes. I smiled and as I did, her hand brushed mine gently but seemingly purposefully. I hesitated, was it a mistake? Did she purposely do it? I held her gaze and followed it as she looked down at our hands. She turned hers so the palm was facing mine. Then, she looked back up at me.

"Come on, nerd, don't be scared," she said teasingly. I blushed and smiled as I slipped her hand into mine. She slid her fingers through mine and I lifted our hands up, kissing hers softly. She grinned and walked in a bit closer to me.

"Are you going anywhere this summer?" I asked, looking at her. The end of freshmen year was approaching quickly and I hoped that I would still see her over the summer.

"Well, my dad wants me to go with him to spend the summer with the step-monster—I mean mother. Or maybe I mean monster."

I laughed, "That bad, huh? Well, I have a proposition to make."

She glanced at me, a mix of confusion and curiosity on her face, "Yeah?"

"What do you say, on the last day before summer, we go back to the tree where I first learned you hated movies," I looked at her accusingly, but smiling, "and since there's no classes that afternoon, just spend the afternoon?"

She smiled and contemplated the thought for a few moments before nodding, "Sure, I don't see why spending the afternoon with a movie nerd could do me any harm." She laughed and poked me gently.

"So it's a date?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face.

She stared at me, pure innocence in her eyes, "What? I don't recall anyone asking me out on a date…." But her cover broke and the slightest smile ghosted her lips.

I laughed, "Well, okay then," I stopped where we were and set both my hands on her shoulders. "Miss Beca Mitchell, will you do the honor of going on a date with me?"

A wide smile lit up her face and she kissed me for the second time that day. "Of course I will weirdo."

I grinned and kissed her back gently and as I did, I heard hooting and hollering nearby. I whipped my head around to approximately where the noise was coming from and saw the Treble, well now Treble/Bella, bus parked near us. Everyone was leaning out the windows watching us, with cat calls and wolf howls flying around. Even Aubrey was cheering us on. I looked at Beca as a pretty blush lit up her cheeks and I felt the heat rise up my neck. Beca smiled at me and grabbed my hand before both of us walked towards the bus, and I realized that I didn't have anything to be scared of. Everyone supported us and I'd just landed a date with the girl of my dreams.

As the sun grew high in the sky on that early Thursday afternoon, I dried my hair off after having taken a shower. I promised Beca that I'd meet her in half an hour; two o'clock on the spot. As I slipped into a comfortable forest green polo and khaki shorts, I thought of Beca and the roller coaster of a year we've had. From the time I sang to her on from the backseat of a car to the Riff-Off to the time I almost closed the door on us to that day at the ICCAs. I thought of all the times we'd had and what we were now. Were we a… a couple? Of course, everyone else says we are but what does Beca think?

I checked my watch, 1:50, and walked out into the main room. It seemed so empty and lifeless; all the _Star Wars _posters and everything having been stripped off the walls since it was the last day. Benji left a few days early so only my stuff was left, all packed up in a few boxes and ready to go.

I grabbed my backpack up off the floor, which had just the essentials in it. I shouldered the pack and slipped on a pair of worn-in sneakers before walking out, anticipation building up inside me.

As I stepped outside into the hot summer air, I saw the tree I was looking for at a distance and as I approached it, I saw a familiar girl already perched underneath the shade of its leaves. Beca was sitting up against the tree with her headphones on and her laptop on her lap, probably remixing. She was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a simple plaid top, but to me, she looked more beautiful than ever.

As I walked up beside her, she lifted her head up and smiled brightly when she saw me. She moved her bag to on side and I sat down beside her as she slipped her headphones around her neck, shutting her laptop. I dropped my bag and smiled, looking over at her.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby," I greeted warmly; using the nickname I'd given her a while back but hadn't used for a while. Her expression changed subtly as I said that and I asked her warily, "Can I call you that?"

"Sure," she answered, smiling, much to my relief. "Classic request from a movie nerd," she laughed.

"Oh so now you're telling me you've dated other movie nerds," I said, teasing her lightly.

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder gently, "Nope, you're my one and only movie nerd."

I smiled and set my arm across her shoulder, watching for her reaction. She looked up with a familiar sarcastic expression on her face.

"Trying out the wrap-my-arm-around-her-shoulder-without-her-noticing thing?" she asked, a mocking smile on her face.

I laughed and poked her nose gently, "Well then, since that doesn't seem to be working," I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, "Maybe I can win you over with a juice pouch." I smiled as I unzipped my backpack and pulled out two juice pouches, just like that first day.

"A nineteen-year-old guy trying to win me over with a juice pouch…" Beca teased.

I smiled, "Well, I have a movie if you're good."

"And he's bribing me with movies," she laughed, "But I'm actually starting to grow onto the juice pouches so why not."

I grinned and handed one to her, taking out my laptop and two movies. "'Rocky II' or 'The Notebook?'"

Beca looked at me and smirked, taking a sip of her juice pouch, "Interesting choice of movies there, Jess." I flushed lightly at her comment, "But I'll go with 'Rocky II' since we watched 'Rocky' together also."

I grinned and popped the movie into the laptop, "Interesting choice there, Bec."

Beca smiled and flicked my ear playfully, "Remember, nerd, I was the one who agreed to this and I'm the one who can disagree to it also."

I looked at her, smiling, an idea forming in my head, "Will I have to find a way to keep you here?"

Beca grinned mischievously, "I'd like to see you try."

I smiled and crept my hand towards her waist slyly. She didn't notice a thing until it was too late. I started tickling her and it wasn't long before I had her on the floor, breathless with laughter. I chuckled, "Believe me now?"

Beca caught her breath from laughing so much and collapsed on the grass, looking up at me, "Yes I completely believe you." She sat up and leaned back against the tree. "But how'd you know I was ticklish? Nobody knows that now 'cept for you."

I grinned, "Lucky guess. And I have a younger sister, who's quite ticklish like you." I reached my hand out and poked Beca's waist one last time, which Beca responded to by flinching and poking me back, laughing. Fortunately, I'm not one bit ticklish, which made for Beca to poke me multiple times, but to no avail.

"Weirdo," she said, smirking, "just start the movie now, please?"

"Wow, you voluntarily want to watch a movie… Where is Beca and what did you do to her?"

Beca rolled her eyes and flicked me, "Come on nerd."

I laughed but started the movie and leaned back as Beca laid her head back on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Partway through the movie, Beca yawned and lay down, resting her head on my lap. She smiled up at me and slipped her fingers through mine. I smiled back and kissed her fingers softly, one by one, before she squeezed my hand gently and turned back to the movie.

"Bec, what do you think of 'Rocky II?'" I asked her, as the movie was coming to an end. She didn't answer and I looked down at her. She was asleep, her soft brown hair fanned out on my lap. I smiled; it was just like her to fall asleep during a movie. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face and brushed her cheek gently, shutting my laptop and setting it off to one side. I relaxed back against the tree and adjusted my hand, still caught in Beca's and the scenery melted against the summer air as I, too, fell asleep.

I woke up to a few drops of water landing on my face. I blinked and opened my eyes blearily, looking around. I looked up and saw dark clouds rolling in. Oh God, it's raining. As I packed away my laptop briskly, Beca moved in my lap and I looked down at her.

"Hey there, beautiful," I said, smiling. She sat up and looked up at the sky before turning to look at me.

"Is it raining?" she asked.

"Yeah," I stood up and offered her hand. She took my hand and I helped her up. she brushed off her pants and the rain grew heavier. I hurriedly zipped up my backpack and Beca picked up the empty juice pouches before going to toss them in a nearby trash can. The next thing I knew, there was a soft thump and she was on the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Bec? What happened?" I asked, going over to her and kneeling down next to her.

"I tripped and I think I twisted my ankle." She tried to stand up but she collapsed, wincing. I frowned, thinking desperately. I squinted towards the entrance of the dorm building; there wasn't much distance but Beca probably couldn't walk and we were getting soaked and cold.

"I got it!" I said, picking up my backpack. "Beca could you carry this on your shoulders and then I'll carry you on my back?"

Beca nodded and shouldered the pack. She tried to wipe the mud and wet grass off of her jeans but it wasn't doing much use. I got her on my back and asked her, "Ready?"

She smiled back at me, "As long as we can get out of the rain, captain," I smiled. "Oh, and don't trip, or else we're both screwed." I laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I made our way briskly across the grass, careful with my stepping and very thankful that Beca was light. I heard Beca laugh lightly and I chuckled, picking up my pace as I jogged towards the entrance, cautious to keep her on my back. We were both laughing uncontrollably by the time we had gotten inside and I let her down gently, supporting her. She stood on one foot and leaned against a wall, my backpack still on her back.

"Do you want to just go to my dorm?" I asked, since her dorm was on the third floor while mine was on the first, "Benji's away, so we'll be alone."

"Sure," she smiled and nodded I took the backpack off of her and slipped it onto my shoulders before wrapping an arm around her just above her waist and she let her arm drape across my back as I helped her make our way towards my dorm.

When we got to my dorm, I unlocked the door and held it open for Beca while helping her inside. She kissed my cheek softly and I smiled, kissing her forehead. I found a towel lying around in one of the boxes and took out a folding chair also, letting Beca sit. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders and she looked up at me appreciatively. I smiled and brushed the stray strands of hair from her face.

"Why don't you sit?" Beca asked.

"Well, you should sit since you hurt your ankle and all."

She smiled and stood up hesitantly. "Come on, sit. I'll just sit on top of you." She laughed and I sat down, chuckling. She sat down in my lap sideways, leaning her head in the crook of my neck, her hair still damp with rain and she shivered slightly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, rubbing my hand up and down her arm to warm her up.

"I'm sorry things didn't go that great today what with the rain and you ankle and everything." I said, apologetically, looking at her.

She looked back at me, "Are you kidding? I had the time of my life, Jess!" She smiled and set her hand on the back of my neck. "Because I was with you. My dorky but adorable movie nerd of a boyfriend." I smiled and she leaned up to kiss me.

As Beca's soft lips met mine, I realized that she was right. This date had been the best ever because she was here. And I was determined to never let go of her. She really was the girl of my very dreams.


End file.
